1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus used in an audio apparatus or other apparatuses expressed by GUI (Graphical User Interface), an information processing method, and a program therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Up to now, there have been techniques using GUI in a case of setting various parameters including a volume in audio-related apparatuses (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-196476 (paragraph (0013), FIGS. 2 and 3)). Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-196476 particularly describes GUI which functions as a compressor that is an effecter for compressing a dynamic range of musical sounds in a musical sound generation apparatus.
In a musical sound generation apparatus (1) according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-196476, operation elements (13) including an input level dial (35) included in a GUI window (2) expressed by the compressor are operated through operations using a mouse (e.g., drag operation) for PCs (Personal Computer).
Thus, various parameters are set in accordance with the respective operation elements (13).
In addition to the musical sound generation apparatus as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-196476, there are also audio-related products expressed by GUI, which are known by the name of “Cubase” and “mRX-8000”, for example.